Call Me Loveless
by Yume Sunao
Summary: Sakura took on a mission with Sai, their mission was to try and find an 'object' in black. Who could that 'object' be and does it mean that Akasuna no Sasori once again is on the path to Victory?
1. Chapter 1

Before I start this Sasori and Sakura Fanfic is dedicated to Sarah and Gigicerisier (Because we all like SasoXSaku I guess :D)

**Call Me Loveless**

_Call Me Loveless_ Page 1

_Even though, in **the dead of night** it took place of when a puppet was successfully killed, **but the killer** took no noticed of that… Someone's got to go remind her **that she was the one who's done it**. The one's who killed… **'Loveless'** the anniversary of** 'His Death'** He whom never made it to heaven because he 'took out' his own life and now, **was given a** **second chance to live once more** to live his **life to the fullest** and **take** **out any regret** that was left… Including… _**Her.**

It was a thunderous and lighting morning, raining and haling hell, who wants to go out there, as Konoha refuses to go on missions. Some are nitwits and will do. But the wise one's won't. Know knows... There might be an _Akatsuki out there...  
Yes, some still went, never returned. _With someone standing on the cliff of Konoha, the best view if you actually want to take over it. Because you see, a litle 'something' in a black coat was on the cliff of Konoha... As he sneakily had taken the person standing on it's life. Feeling the blood and actually tasting the blood itself... _There's more than one out there. _

-With the 'Nitwits'-

"Geez…" moaned Sakura walking in circles in front of the fifth's office.

"Ah, Sakura! Come in!" said a voice which seems to be Tsunade's, she was called in…

"Sakura, you have an important mission today…" she said, Sakura looked up at her,

"We've figured out at Akatsuki in Iwagakure, we've no idea to whom this 'thing' may be, and we're using our top, and available… Chuunins, this will involve no fighting, necessary if you need to, and all we need information on is to whom that Akatsuki is and follow them and come back when you find out answer… From what I told correct he should be heading towards Suna…" Tsunade handed her a scroll with the hidden address in it… Sakura's eyes widened,

"Tsunade-Sensei, this is in _Iwagakure?"_ she asked, she nodded.

_"So... It's Iwagakure... And you're saying 'Suna?" _

"Sakura, Sai will come with you as a guide, please be careful. And at least get along with him… I'll leave the rest to you." Sakura nodded and closed the door behind her… A few steps away from the fifth's office…

"_NANI?_ _THIS IS COMPLETELY OUT OF ORDER!_ WHY MUST STICK WITH HIM! THIS IS LIKE LIVING AS A _SHINIGAMI!"_ she yelled and tried to clam down one last time, it was hard for her since she doesn't actually get along with him. She wanted to murder him once but he was too good. Tried to poison him 5 times straight and ended up almost poisoning _Naruto_ and _Kakashi-Sensei. _But she's got to admit, he _was very_ _good-looking_ and _almost as clever as she was. _But still, she did not forgive him that easily and did not like him. She tilted her head to one side…

"Ohayou, Ugly-Kunoichi, I'm over here." Said a joyful voice, yup, it was _him._

"_Sai…" _she thought and coughed up, as a navy aura was surrounding her body,

"_Sai! Be a friend! Say something! Something nice!" _warned his conscious,

"_Why? I'm just telling her the truth… A nitsit of a friend would never do that. She should appresiate my art and my words more." _he replied,

"_She's you're teamate… Don't you think this is the best time to lie?" _he asked,

"T-Turn around, S-Sakura-…" He stuttered,

"_What is it? San, Sama? Chan...?" _he thought, it was obvious, and he was struggling, _a lot._ Sakura turned to him; the expression on her face was absolutely terrifying…

"_Sakura what, Sai?"_ she demanded an answer, he could see that…

"Sakura-_Kun?"_ he questioned, she wasn't as close to him, not even a loved one, but he prefers to stick to referring/claiming her as a loved one than to get killed. _Then he realised_ _that he's made the biggest mistake of his emotionless life… It was only that_… _Sakura was **not **a boy…_

………………………………………………………………… _What did he do wrong?_

Sai ended up walking behind her after receiving a _little 'knock'_ on the head, still rubbing his _bruised_ head… _Yes, it hurt._

"_I'm a great and innocent guy…" _thought Sai, still walking behind her.

"_-You make me go insanely bad…" _he continued…

**(A/N:- Just in case, this is _not _a SaiXSaku Fanfic because I don't really like him as much... But I've got to admit he's better than Sasu-Cake.)**

-In Front Of the Konoha Gate-

"Hold it, if you're going to come with me, I want some respect, no, I _deserve respect. _From someone like you, it merely seems possible. If you call me ugly, I'll endure it, if you try to pull a fast move, I'll wipe you out, but if we, no, if _you _fail this mission, then I'm going to kill you." Warned Sakura as she lectured him,

"-Hey, Sai you heard me?" she bellowed, as she saw him picking his ear,

"-Eh? What…?" he groaned, Sakura sweat dropped,

"-Just go." She pleaded pointing at their detination and direction… As they were jumping from one tree to another, she saw Sai trying to improve his speed to loose her…

"_Two… Can play in this game…" _she thought sneakily, as she rapidly caught him up… As she got closer to him, she felt a kunai less than a millimetre instantly went across her face, making a little scratch on the nose, she looked above her and saw a figure with a battered cloak around its body but since she did not want to blink herself with the sunlight, she quickly looked away.

But as a medic Nin, she realised, that the kunai was actually, _poisoned… _She stopped all the sudden and set out camp with Sai, as he was forced to go along with her too, as Sakura started removing the poison from her nose that was aching badly.

Later in the night, Sakura stayed out of the tent thinking of possible reasons to who the culprit is… It was kind of difficult, until she saw a little piece of string in the end of the kunai stuck in the end… Her eyes widened… It can't be _him, can it?_ Chiyo and herself gave their _lives_ to defeat the _devious_ puppet, it even told them about Orochimaru, he has to be dead… Sakura probably _underestimated him_, but tried hard not to think about it. Besides, it was impossible to be _Akasuna No…-_ She hated mentioning the name. He was a puppet for Christ sake! Sakura twitched,

"_-This is too predictable. I absolutely refuse for the culprit to be him. He couldn't have been revived anyhow; he said last words and then (hopefully) went to the spirit world, meet the Shinegami, Akatsukis never has an happy ending… In a world like this, it's destroy or be destroyed." _Her thoughts mumbled to herself as she cuddled herself under the blanket and was setting up to look at the blazing fire… While drinking hot soya, she sighed…

"-Then what? Hope for the best?" muttered Sai behind her, Sakura quickly spun her head…

"-Heh. Let's just wait and see." She replied and walked into her tent.

"_-Damn right." _She thought as she twitched.

-Next Day-

Sai was smirking at Sakura, she did the same...

"..." Awkward silence...

"-Sai no baka..." she murmered,

"Haruno-ugly..." he muttered back...

_-Few minutes later-_

Sakura was continuously throwing her kunais at her partner, he avoided it.

"-I don't know what you're doing but our mission was end sooner or later." he commented,

"-I said that to you about an hour ago...!" screeched Sakura as she started packing her things and ready to go.

_"I swear, next time I'll throttle him."_ she was tempted in her thoughts,

_"-Next time. I'll just draw... Somethings."_ thought Sai smiling.

-With the Akatsuki-

"E-Eh... S-Sas...-ori?" stuttered the blonde that just dropped his clay model. As he saw a figure in black robe around it's body...

"-Now, what happend to _'Danna?"_ it smiled deviously, showing only a the left vision of it's eye, holding a _'once'_ silver sword... But when he picked it up... There _wasn't a wooden-noise-like sound... **At all.**  
_  
---

**-Author's Notes:-**

If I were you I'll take in the last bit of that setence. Maybe... Oh, and I've got a Highschool Fanfic which I'm never going to post up until... Hell knows. ''-.-  
Yes yes, this is the longest an idiot can do as possible. -Tries not to cry-  
But, I still like both NejiXSaku and SasoXSaku... Wonder which I should prefer since my highschool fanfic is based on them...  
Main thing about all my fanfictions from now on is that I'm going to try and make it as less predictable as I can, oh, and more humor.

_Oh and... I DID IT ON FANFICTION BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA USE OPENOFFICE! MICROSOFT WORD BETRAYED ME I TELL YOU! Betrayed me... -Traumatic crying stance-_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the authors who reviewed:- Using the time on fanfiction

minako  
sasukegrl  
Poetress  
?  
SweetAssassin  
yakitori

* * *

Call Me Loveless

_Call Me Loveless Page 2 _

"Sakura-_San_." Called Sasori of the red sand, wondering and looking bored, he sighed... Sitting on his windowsill, bringing his legs and wrapped them lovingly with his arms, he had to remember somethings, like if you were sitting where anyone can view you completely topless in only black baggy trousers, that would be called;- _'embarrassment.' _Somehow he didn't get use to the embarrassment.

As he looked at the navy night... The half moon... The times he made himeselp into an emotionless puppet... Thinking why he never had the loving embrace of his parents as a child needed in his childhood... Why all the other kids blanked him out... _-Cough**BULLIED**Cough-_

"Can you still feel the same way about me, although... I want to get you out of my mind." he spoke silently, staring at the sindowsill as if he never saw it before... He brought his finger to his moist lips... He smirked.

"Sakura-San, would you mind if I killed you?" he bit his finger, his first time of feeling pain, and his first time of tasting his own blood he's never tasted since childhood.

-With Sakura-

"-No, I'm not going back without completing this mission." protested Sakura and she refused to return back to Konoha,

"Then you should know, old lady Tsunade _will _send ANBU teams to fetch you." replied Sai, as the two were looking at Konoha Village on high branches.

"... You know then I-" She was interupted when Sai pushed her with forced strength, Sakura fell down from the high branch and almost ended up getting killed...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? DAMMIT!" She yelled as she was trying to stop herself from falling,

"Sai-San, where is Haruno-San?" asked a man wearing a mask, Sai acted as calm as possible and no sweat dripping, to avoid suspicion...

"She... Sakura-San went to trace the clues, but there's no need of guidence... She's absolutely... Ambitious to do this mission... Please let her continue." Sai spoke as he bowed... The ANBU was still unsure.

"I'm sure." he continued... Sakura gave him a warm smile... And continued with the mission. Jumping branch to branch.

_"Arigatou, Sai-San." _she spoke softly. Sai and the ANBU left.

_"You owe be big time, ugly Sakura-San."_ he thought.

-'Continue with the Mission,' Sakura's solo mission.-

"Why do I have a feeling I'm in a fairy tale like in Hansel and Gretel searching for the candy house?" Sakura sweat dropped, she sighed.

"Because you're in luck!" yelled a voice from the side, as she looked down and saw a messy black-haired person waving up at her.

"..." she felt like laughing to herself, she jumped down and looked at 'him.'

"Hello...! Would you like anything to eat? Like clay? I-I mean b-biscuits!" he stuttered,

"G-Granny?" Sakura was confused,

"No you idiot it's! I-I-I mean... _It's grampa_." he replied as he twitched. He _was _right, but when does grampa has a swirly face hidden by a wig and was dressed in a gown?

"You got a broken back or something?" she asks, he looked at her...

"No... I mean- urh! The pain! Yes!" he yelled as Sakura went up to him for assistance...

"I can't even walk you see..." he said. Sakura sighed.

_"If he doesn't capture her soon... Hm." _said someone hiding behind a tree, watching as Sakura had a convosation with the 'grampa'

_"It's death by art of explosion. I't s gonna be..." _it continued, it was part of the Akatsuki judging from it's clothes...

"Would you like to-" stutters 'grampa'

"-KABOOM!" yelled the Akatsuki as it giggled and fell over because of it's '_great' _plan...

"Oh shit." it managed to murmur out. Sakura turned to see who spoke... The _LOUD_ spoke...

"Urh...!" yelled 'grampa'

"... Urh... WHOSE THERE?!" spoke grampa as he ran up and cut the tree with his axe, causing it to fall over, as the tree fell down and banged the Akatsuki down, knocking him concious, as he managed to stay up and growled...

_"So much for a broken back." _thought Sakura.

"Oh bugger... HELL IT, THAT WAS DIEDARA-SENPAI!" He bellowed his head off...

"TOBI NO BAKA... YOU NITWIT, HELL- IT'S DEFINATELY DEATH BY EXPLOSION! KABOOM! HMPH!" Yelled the Akatsuki with blonde hair... Style familiar to _Ino's._

"... Deidara? Akatsuki-_Senpai...?"_ spoked Sakura... _Now_ it made sense...

"YOU'RE AN AKATSUKI! DEIDARA AND TOBI!" She yelled and go into her fighting stance... But was _completely paralyzed...  
A confident chuckle was heard from behind her... _

_

* * *

_

My friend tells me I should wait until over 16 reviews but I was dying of bored-ness...- and worst was that I'm having difficulting drawing. As if I've suddenly woke up with phobia of being scare of picking up a pencil.

This is probably the only time I'm updating since schoolwork is piling up... INSANELY.  
But some authors liked it so I thought I'd update.


	3. Chapter 3

Call Me Loveless

_Call Me Loveless Page 3_

"... I...I can't move... Hell it." moaned Sakura, trying to get her hands inside her kunai pouch,

"There's no point of you moving, eh? Haruno Sakura." a voice was heard from her, it was highly unfamiliar,

"Any regrets before-"

"-The only regret I'll have is being seen with you!" she yelled as she got a tight grip on her kunai with 2 hands and...

"..." Blood splattered everywhere... She stabbed herself with a kunai with full voice and went through one of her blood tubes, a fatal mistake,

"...Damn, it hurts." she called out,

"As a medic, you should know, cutting through your arteries can result to blood loss." replied the cold voice, to Sakura was only a little blur, and a little hum...

"... I've got to complete this mission..." she kept telling herself, trying to open her eyes, as the paralysis was spreading through her body...

"I know I will... I've got to-" her lips was shut up when the 'figure' whom was previously talking to her sealed her lips with his index finger...

"You're showing mixed emotions and weakness in your eyes, Haruno Sakura." it spoke again as Deidara and Tobi was patiently urging him to go on as if in the cinema in th background.

"_... He's right." _she thought as she clasped and was completely knocked-out.

"... Just as I thought." it spoken again as it instantly turned around to view Deidara and Tobi killing each other...

"Deidara, Tobi! Stop messing around, you two carry on with the mission."

"How about you, Itachi-San?" called out Tobi,

"... I'm paying a trip to Deidara's little 'Danna'" replied Itachi, saying that made Deidara's eyes narrowed,

"You better not hurt him. Yeah." he ordered,

"I'm ordered..." growled Itachi,

"But _no one." _after saying that made Deidara back off...

-In Konoha-

"You know... Sakura would've got to finish the mission by now..." worried Naruto,

"Like I care." replied Sai,

"You're right... Ayane-Neechan! 35th bowl of Ramen, usual flavour please!" yelled Naruto holding his Ramen bowl.

-Deidara and Tobi on the clay bird-

"Hey... Senpai, what's our mission again?" asked Tobi,

"Baka! Weren't you supposed to bring the stroll?!" Deidara bellowed with a doomed look,

"Eh...?! What scroll do you mean Deidara-Senpai?!"

"Tobi... Senpai will give 10 seconds start, he's _so_ generous this time, don't you think?" replied Deidara sarcastically,

"-O-Oh you're so g-generous t-today... Deidara-"

"Oh stop the fluttering, Tobi, you're _too _kind." honored and grinned Deidara as he slapped Tobi's back, placing a clay spider... As he jumped off the bird and done some hand seals...

"Really Tobi, you're_ too _kind." he replied and done the last seal and grinned widely,

_**KABOOM!**_

"SENPAI...!" Yelled Tobi as he fell off the bird.

"I'm so scorched for forgetting the mission." groaned Deidara as he slapped his forehead, and all the sudden a scroll dropped onto his hand...

"Wow. The nitwit actually brought it after all yeah. _My bad." _He grinned as he made another clap bird and flew off.

* * *

Don't kill me!  
This chapter was really short cos I wasn't sure what to do with Sakuea and Itachi. This ain't a ItaSaku y'a know.  
By the way... Thing is I never plt these things and it gets outta hand so you gotta endure it until I hopefully add Sasori on. I need more SasoSaku fanfics out there but it's like digging for gold to find them. -Sucks for me. TT.TT 

But hey, which nitwit says life's fair? It isn't. -Ahem-_ I wonder how Itachi knew how to paralyze Sakura..._


End file.
